


Give Marinette Confidence 2K20

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hypnotism, Marinette owns her sexiness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette tries something radical to make herself more confident. Does it work? Yes. Is confident Marinette too hot to handle? Also yes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 354





	Give Marinette Confidence 2K20

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for a while. It's finally ready.

Marinette had finished lycee and followed the majority of her friends to the University of Paris. She had an apartment with Alya, and everything was going well for her.

Except one little problem—she still loved a guy she couldn’t talk to. She had gotten _better_ around Adrien, but if he did something as simple as smile at her, she got tongue tied all over again.

She’d tried her best to get over him, being there as his friend when he started dating Kagami, when he broke up with Kagami, when he dated a string of other girls to get over Kagami.

(She liked Kagami, but was a little sick of hearing about her.)

So Marinette had resigned herself to loving Adrien quietly, fearing that she’d never find the courage to tell him anything.

**

“Hey, M, I found this on the community bulletin board.” Alya entered the apartment and immediately handed a flyer to Marinette.

_Free Hypnotherapy!_ It read. _Lose Weight! Stop Smoking! Gain Confidence!_

Marinette just laughed. “Thanks, but there’s no way that’ll do anything. Hypnosis isn’t real.”

“But it’s free,” Alya said. “So what do you have to lose?”

“My dignity?”

“M.”

“Fine,” Marinette said with a dramatic sigh. “I’ll try it. But nothing’s going to happen.”

**

The therapist seemed like a nice woman. She was attractive, blonde hair tucked into a bun and an hourglass figure clothed in a button-down shirt and pencil skirt. She looked like the kind of woman who _never_ had problems talking to guys she liked.

“So, tell me about this boy you like,” she said, crossing her legs as she sat down across from Marinette in the small office.

“He’s amazing,” Marinette replied, smiling. “He’s so kind and sweet, and generous, and _hot_ of course…”

“Of course,” the therapist said, smiling warmly. “And you want the confidence to get his attention?”

“Just talking to him would be a good start!”

“Well, that’s what you’re here for today, isn’t it?” She stood and crossed the room, opening a laptop that was on her desk. “Let’s get started. Just watch this video, and keep that boy in your mind, okay?”

“Okay…”

A simple video started, just the image of a beach and the sound of waves lapping against the shore. Marinette tried to relax as she watched, her mind drifting back to Adrien as she felt all other thoughts leaving her.

All that mattered was Adrien. Making him happy. Getting his attention.

_Be a good girl for Adrien…_

“You’re all set!” the therapist said suddenly.

Marinette shook her head. “Huh?”

“You’re done,” she replied. “It’s been an hour. How do you feel?”

“An hour?” Marinette asked. “Feels like it’s been a few seconds…”

The therapist chuckled. “You were in a pretty deep trance. Are you feeling all right now?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I just feel like myself. Nothing’s changed.”

“It’ll take some time for the subconscious messages to reach your conscious mind. Anyways, thank you for coming, and I do hope things work out for you!”

**

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” Marinette asked Tikki as she walked back to her apartment. The kwami floated by her shoulder.

“Very strange,” Tikki replied. “You should be careful about hypnotism, Marinette.”

“I know,” she replied. “But there wasn’t any sort of Miraculous magic there, right? And it’s not like having some more confidence would be a big deal.”

Tikki frowned. “If you say so…”

**

Marinette’s evening went by uneventfully. She spent the time making a few changes to her wardrobe, fixing up old clothes and fashioning them into something new to wear. But she didn’t feel any more confident.

The next morning, she actually had to go to class. Class with Adrien. She could _totally_ handle it.

She decided to dress up a little, wear one of her more flirtatious outfits. Maybe that would help her confidence.

**

Adrien wasn’t expecting anything unusual to happen that morning. He went to class, one of the bigger lectures in an auditorium hall, and sat in his usual spot in the back row. After years of being a front row student, he figured an eight am Wednesday lecture was the best time to try the back of the room.

Besides, Marinette usually sat next to him, and she didn’t mind when he took a quick nap.

He pulled out his notebook and textbook while idly watching the other students file into the classroom. When Marinette entered, though, he dropped the textbook onto the desk, sounding a loud _thud_ that half the class didn’t even notice—their eyes were on the girl heading up the stairs.

Marinette’s hair was down for once, loose around her shoulders in soft waves. She wore a low-cut white tank top over a baby pink bra, which could be seen clearly through the shirt, drawing attention to her breasts. Beneath that, she had a soft pink pleated skirt, which just _barely_ covered the curve of her rear before giving way to the bare skin of her legs, just a few scant inches before her thigh-high white socks covered her again.

She slid onto the bench beside Adrien and crossed her legs, flashing him even _more_ of her thigh. “Good morning, hot stuff,” she said, her voice practically a purr.

“Guh,” he replied, his voice cracking in a way it hadn’t done since puberty. He coughed, clearing his throat, then tried again. “Good morning, Marinette. H-how was your weekend?”

“Boring,” she said, her pink lips forming a pout. “I was so lonely…too bad you were busy, huh?” She moved her hand to his forearm, lightly squeezing.

“T-too bad,” he agreed. “So, uh, ancient literature, huh? Gonna be an interesting class today!”

Her hand ran up his arm, to his shoulder, pulling away so she could press her fingertip against his nose. “Very interesting.”

Adrien gulped.

As class started, Marinette uncrossed her legs and did pay attention—mostly. Instead of taking notes, though, her hand was under the desk, resting on Adrien’s thigh. She gently, slowly rubbed her hand along the denim of his jeans, her fingers getting tantalizingly close to somewhere dangerous, but never quite touching there.

“Marinette,” he murmured. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry,” she said, taking her hand away. “I’m feeling a little out of it today…I totally forgot my textbook! Can I share yours?”

“Sure,” he replied, angling the book so she could see it better. She scooted closer to him, her thigh touching his, her breasts practically pressed against his arm.

“Thank you,” she said, turning her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re so sweet, you know that?”

“Th-thanks.”

Luckily for his sanity, Marinette didn’t act too strange for the rest of class. She stayed close to him, even resting her head on his shoulder a couple of times, but otherwise she acted normal.

But then, when everyone began packing their bags to leave, Marinette turned to face Adrien as she grabbed her own bag, the already low collar of her shirt slipping down to reveal even more of her chest. Her bra had faint pink lace on the edges, soft enough he could barely tell what was lace and what was skin.

“I’ll see you later,” she murmured, her voice full of sensual promise.

She walked away, her hips swinging. Adrien decided he would sit there for a few minutes longer before getting up.

**

As soon as Marinette arrived back at her apartment, her senses seemed to come back to her all at once. She rushed to get changed into less _revealing_ clothes as she mentally replayed her actions from that morning.

Did she actually--? She’d pressed herself against him like some cheap slut!

On the other hand…he’d definitely been into it. His eyes had been on her, appreciating her, and his body responded to her new look. Maybe showing a little skin wasn’t so bad if it meant Adrien liked it.

Marinette headed to her bedroom, not even realizing that she was disrobing as she went, until she entered the room totally nude and sat on her bed. She was lost in her thoughts of Adrien, imagining him looking at her, maybe even touching her…would he start with his fingers on that bit of skin between her skirt and her socks? Or would he want her breasts, cupping them in his hands, pinching her nipples?

She felt an _ache_ between her legs as she thought about him, and so her hand drifted to her pussy, now bare and soaking wet. She rubbed at her clit, breathing a sigh of relief as her other hand rested on her breast, pinching like she imagined Adrien might do. She slid two fingers inside herself, imagining what it might be like to feel _Adrien’s cock_ instead.

She wondered what it would be like to take his cock in her mouth, give him the pleasure he deserved. She fucked herself with her hand, grinding her clit against the heel of her palm, as she imagined what she could do with him. She’d do anything he wanted, anything he asked for, give him any part of herself.

She came hard enough to soak the sheets beneath her, moaning out Adrien’s name as she did. She wondered what he might think of her, fucking herself just because she needed his cock so bad. Would he laugh at her? Reward her?

She was getting turned on again. She had to know. She had to let _him_ know what she was doing.

So Marinette grabbed her phone and took a selfie, framing herself from her nose to just the top of her breasts, her mouth pursed around her fingers as she sucked them clean of her own juices.

“Marinette!”

She dropped the phone and glared across the room at Tikki, who was watching her with a disapproving frown.

“You can’t send that picture,” the kwami said. “What are you _thinking?_ ”

“I—I don’t know,” Marinette replied, reaching for a blanket to cover herself. “I just wanted him to know that I love him…”

“I don’t like this,” Tikki said. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

Marinette shook her head. “No. I just went a little crazy for a minute. I’m fine, Tikki. I’m just going to throw on some other clothes and get ready for afternoon classes.”

“All right,” Tikki said, her tone unsure. “If you think that’s best.”

**

The rest of Marinette’s day went smoothly and normally. No more skimpy outfits, no more flirting. She didn’t even see Adrien.

The next day, Alya mentioned after classes, “Nino and I are going to grab ice cream. Do you want to come along? Adrien might be joining.”

Marinette grinned. “Yeah, I’ll come. Just give me a few minutes to get changed.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about what you were wearing yesterday,” Alya teased. “Good for you, finally learning to use your assets!”

**

Adrien was pretty sure he was dead. At the very least, the sudden lightheadedness he got when he saw Marinette that afternoon made him realize where the anime nosebleed trope came from.

Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, leaving her neck and shoulders bare except for the very thin straps of her _very_ low-cut dark pink tank top, the neckline passing between the valley of her breasts and ending just above her stomach. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black denim shorts that covered just what they needed to cover and left her legs exposed to the warm weather.

The group walked to where Andre’s ice cream stand was set up for the day. Marinette casually chatted with Alya, and Adrien walked straight into a streetlamp because he couldn’t stop staring at her.

Then she had the audacity to _wink_ at him.

The four got their ice cream, and Alya and Nino wandered off to share theirs, leaving Adrien alone with Marinette.

Adrien tried to keep his cool as they sat on a nearby bench together, but she was swirling her tongue around her ice cream spoon and kept making eye contact with him—he crossed his legs in what he hoped was a subtle movement.

“S-so, how have you been?” he asked.

“Wonderful,” she replied. “Even better now that I get to hang out with you.” She popped the cherry from her ice cream into her laps, pursing her lips around it for just a second.

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. “I really like you—hanging out with you too.” He took a large bite of his ice cream before he could say something else stupid.

“You’ve got some ice cream right here,” she said, suddenly reaching forward to swipe her finger across his lips. She then placed that same finger in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing slightly as she sucked it clean.

A strangled groan escaped him, and he flushed red. Her gaze became half-lidded, a look of pleasure as she sucked her finger, making everything just that much harder for Adrien.

“Oh, shoot,” she said suddenly, holding her own ice cream away. “Mine dripped.”

He glanced down, noticing the droplet of mint green rolling down the exposed part of her breast. “I, uh—I can grab a napkin,” he said.

“Nah,” she replied, running her finger along her chest to catch the ice cream. Her smirk turned downright devious then as she held out her hand to him. “Hey, you want a taste? It’s only fair, since I got a little of yours.”

Oh god did he want a taste. He found himself leaning close to her, seeing a little bit of peach ice cream still on her lips. “You, uh, you’ve got some—here,” he murmured, his head tilting to the side as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Adrien,” she whispered, her lips just barely brushing his.

His phone went off. He pulled back, snapping out of whatever hold Marinette had over him, and checked his messages. “I have a photoshoot. I need to get going. I—I’m sorry.”

He hurried off, leaving his ice cream behind, next to Marinette and her perfect lips and perfect breasts and—Adrien forcefully started thinking about physics equations as he walked away.

**

The next day, Alya suggested the group of friends go out to a nightclub that recently opened. Adrien was a little nervous about seeing Marinette in that setting, but at the same time—he couldn’t _wait_ to see her.

He walked in the club with Nino, and they spotted the girls right away. Adrien would have sworn Marinette’s outfit couldn’t possibly be _legal_.

She wore her hair in her usual pigtails, but that was the only normal thing. Her shirt was a tight dark red crop top, sleeves off the shoulders, a large triangle cutout in the front that revealed the bottom of her breasts and most of her stomach. Below that, she had a black leather miniskirt that was _so_ short it was a miracle it covered her ass at all. Her legs were bare, elongated by the black heels she wore.

Adrien started mentally reciting physics equations again.

Just as he managed to get the blood flowing normally through his body again, Marinette saw him and waved him over to the dance floor. She ran to meet him at the edge of the crowd, greeting him with a tight hug that pressed her breasts against him. “Awesome! You made it!”

“Y-yeah,” he replied, returning the hug but trying not to let his hands linger on her bare skin for too long. “It’s good to see you.”

“Come dance with me,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out on the floor. He glanced back towards Nino, who just gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd.

Marinette loosely draped her arms around Adrien’s neck as she danced to the beat, her body gyrating so close to his. He tried to dance, but he was too mesmerized by her, trying not to stare too obviously as he watched her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him, her lips against his ear so he could hear her over the music. “You’re so stiff.”

Oh he was plenty stiff. “Just…bad at dancing,” he replied, having to lean just as close to her.

She smirked at him. “Follow my lead!”

She turned around, facing away from him as she grabbed his hands and set them on her waist. Her ass pressed right against him, and there was no way she _couldn’t_ feel his cock straining against his pants. She tipped her head back to look at him, presenting him with the bare skin of her neck, seemingly begging for him to mark her with his lips.

“Marinette,” he murmured, his hands gripping her bare waist as he pulled her body tighter against him. She swayed to the beat of the music, each thump of the bass meaning more friction against his cock.

She covered one of his hands with her own, guiding it along her body, up across her stomach, higher, until his hand was firmly on her breast. “Don’t be shy, Adrien.”

He took the hint, softly squeezing her breast and watching her moan, rubbing herself against him even more. He leaned close to her, gently catching her earlobe between his teeth before murmuring, “I like seeing you like this.”

She turned again. His hands fell to her ass, this time not hesitating in holding and squeezing her, fingertips brushing bare skin just beneath the hem of her skirt. “Do you want to see more of me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned. With no more reason to hold back, he leaned close and finally kissed her, pulling her body tight against his as he pressed his lips to hers. He parted his lips as she slid her tongue against his, and she moaned against his mouth.

“Come with me,” she murmured, finally pulling away from him long enough to walk off the dance floor. She grasped his hand, leading him to one of the bathrooms in the back of the club.

It was a dirty single-stall bathroom, with no toilet paper at the toilet and a dripping faucet, but neither of them cared. Adrien pushed Marinette up against the door as soon as he’d locked it, kissing her fiercely as his hands crept up her skirt.

“No underwear?” he asked, amusement evident in his tone.

“Easy access,” she murmured. “Just for you.”

Her hands went to his pants, undoing the zipper as he gripped her bare ass, enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

Suddenly, outside the door, the pounding bass stopped and gave way to the sound of screams.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adrien muttered, pulling away from Marinette. “I—I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Adrien,” she said softly, the smile falling from her face. “Stay. Please. We’re not in danger here, right?”

He shook his head. “I can’t.”

As he ran out the door, Marinette felt shame wash over her. She almost cried, but instead—“Tikki, spots on!”

**

Ladybug felt different. Her suit seemed to be tighter, the fabric molding to every curve of her hips and breasts. The suit even pulled against her crotch in a mildly pleasurably way, though it had the effect of showing the outline of her pussy to anyone who cared to look.

The akuma was just some kid who didn’t want to go to bed. Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of him easily. Once it was purified and everything was set right, Chat asked, “My Lady, can we talk?”

“Of course,” she replied, following him to a nearby rooftop. He took a seat, and she sat beside him, crossing her legs and squeezing subconsciously.

“I fucked things up with a friend,” he said. “I wanted some advice. No identity stuff, I promise.”

She nodded, idly wondering when Chat got so _hot_. She wanted to run her hand over his chest, feel his muscles as he pressed her against this roof, taking what he wanted from her…

“She’s a good friend, but the past few days, something changed,” he began. “She’s been…dressing _really_ sexy, and I—I don’t _want_ to ogle girls, but I’m also not blind.”

“Sounds like she got your attention,” she murmured.

“We were at this club just now, before the akuma, and—I crossed a line. I kissed her.”

“What did she do?” She lightly touched his arm, sliding her hand along his bicep.

“She kissed me back,” he said, grinning. “We, uh—we kind of ended up in the bathroom, and we were about to—then the akuma.”

Her hand was on his knee.

“I ran out without saying anything.” He ran his hand over his face with a frustrated groan. “I ruined any chance I had with her, and now she probably won’t want to be friends anymore, and—what are you doing?”

Ladybug had just wanted to touch more of him, and hadn’t even realized she climbed into his lap, straddling him on that rooftop. But she just smiled and said softly, “You didn’t get to finish what you started, huh? I can help you with that.”

His eyes went wide, and he stammered, “L-Ladybug, any other day, _yes fuck yes_ , but right now—no. I-I need to figure out what’s going on with Marinette first.”

“Marinette?” she asked.

He slapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to spill any names.”

She just smiled, her grin almost predatory. She wriggled her hips, pressing her ass against his lap as she softly murmured. “Let’s finish what we started in that bathroom, Adrien.”

“My—Marinette?”

“Please,” she whined, grinding herself against him, the tightness of her suit giving her the friction she needed against her cunt—but it wasn’t enough. “Please, Adrien, I need you, I need my kitty.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kissed her. “Let’s go to my place. A bed’s going to be a lot more comfortable than a roof.”

**

“Spots off.”

“Claws in.”

The two kwamis flitted out of Adrien’s bedroom as he practically tackled Marinette to the bed, kissing her fiercely and wrapping his arms around her body.

“Adrien,” she murmured. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He moved away from her long enough to strip off his shirt and throw it to the side. His hands moved to his pants, still unzipped from earlier, when suddenly Marinette knelt in front of him.

“Let me,” she said, gripping the fabric and sliding his pants and boxers down his legs. He stepped out of them as she focused on his cock, immediately taking him as much into her mouth as she could.

He almost lost his balance as he felt her warm tongue caressing his cock, but managed to stay standing, holding onto her pigtails. She bobbed her head, softly moaning against his cock, her hand covering what she couldn’t get with her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, flicking against the tip before curling around the shaft. He guided her head with his grip on her hair, and she happily let him control the pace.

“ _Fuck_ , Marinette, I’m gonna—”

She released him with a wet pop, and said with a smile, “ _Please_.”

Her mouth covered him again and he came, spilling down her throat as he groaned, “ _Fuck_ , yes, my Lady…”

Marinette swallowed and licked her lips before standing up to kiss Adrien, a small giggle bubbling up from within her.

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I need you,” she responded, pressing her body against his. “Please, Adrien, I’m so wet, I need you to touch me so bad…”

“Then you’re the one wearing too many clothes,” he said with a grin.

She quickly stripped off her shirt and shimmied out of her skirt, leaving herself completely nude before him. He gripped her by the hips and lifted her body, pushing her against the wall as he kissed her neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he murmured before kissing her breast, taking the bud of her nipple into his mouth. She moaned, rocking her hips against him, and he could suddenly feel just how wet she was.

“Please, more,” she whimpered, a hand on top of his head giving a small push down. He let her stand on the ground again before he knelt in front of her, nudging her to spread her legs, lift one over his shoulder so he could press a soft kiss to her folds. He touched her gently, two fingers slipping inside her, spreading her open so he could taste her.

Marinette _screamed_ in pleasure, her hands at the back of Adrien’s head holding him there as he fucked her with his hand and sucked her clit. She came, pussy clenching around his fingers as he continued to lavish her clit with his tongue, his lips, until her legs were shaking with the overwhelming sensation he gave her.

“Adrien,” she said, gasping. “Adrien, please, I need your cock in me!”

He stood up, grinning at her before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. “Anything for you.”

She stepped forward, making him step back until he fell to sit on his bed. She straddled him before lightly pushing him to lay back. His hands rested on her thighs as she lined herself up with his cock. She sank down on him, letting out a moan as he filled her.

“Fuck, Marinette,” he murmured, sliding his hands up her legs to rest on her hips. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You feel so good inside me,” she said, rocking her hips as she rode his cock. “Fuck, Adrien, I’ve wanted you for so long…”

“I’m yours,” he whispered, smiling at her. She really was beautiful, breasts bouncing as she fucked herself on him, perfect pink lips parted as she gasped and moaned.

“God, Adrien, I’m gonna— _ah!_ ” she cried, her cunt clenching so tight around him as she came again. She slumped forward, her hair coming loose from her pigtails as she smiled brightly at him, resting her hands against his chest.

He reached up to her head and gently worked her hair out of the bands holding it back. “Perfect,” he said softly.

She grinned and slid her hands from his chest to his shoulders, dipping her head low to murmur in his ear, “Are you just going to admire me, or are you going to fuck me into this mattress?”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close against him as he turned so she was underneath him. His cock slipped out of her, but he quickly thrust into her again, gripping her hips tight as he fucked her hard.

“ _Yes!_ ” she cried, her head tilting back as her hips lifted up to meet his. “Fuck me! Fuck me, Chat!”

“My _Lady_ ,” he groaned, kissing her hard. He could feel he was going to come soon, but he didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to stay like this, his cock buried in her as his lips kissed her face, her neck, listening to her wanton cries.

He couldn’t hold it off forever. He pushed himself back so he could look at her, flushed and panting, hair spread out around her head, and he came, pushing inside her as his release filled her.

She moaned, reaching _another_ orgasm with him, her body quivering as her legs locked around his hips. “Adrien,” she murmured as she came back down to earth. “Oh, Adrien…”

“Marinette,” he murmured, tucking some hair behind her ear as he slid out of her. “I love you.”

She smiled at him. “I—”

“Hey, are you done yet?” a nasally voice asked. Adrien sat up to glance at the doorway, where Plagg floated with his small arms crossed. “I’m _starving_ and you’re out of camembert!”

Something seemed to shift in Marinette’s mind as everything came into focus. She gasped. “D-did we just…?”

Adrien’s brow furrowed as he looked at her. “Are you okay?”

She didn’t answer before a red blur flew into the room, Tikki nuzzling her cheek against Marinette’s. “Thank goodness! You’re back to normal!”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“That hypnotist you went to put you in some kind of trance,” the kwami explained. “You were supposed to act like—well, I don’t want to say, but you weren’t being yourself! And you told me not to say the word to bring you out of it…”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette replied. “Must have been hard not to say anything.”

“Wait, hypnotized?” Adrien asked, the smile completely gone from his face. “So—what we just did…you didn’t really want that, did you?”

“Adrien,” she murmured, leaning towards him and resting her hand against his cheek. “That’s not—”

“Should’ve known you wouldn’t really feel the same,” he muttered.

She kissed him, pressing herself against him. “I love you,” she said softly, resting her forehead against his. “I don’t regret any of this.”

He smiled widely. “Good, because I was hoping we might do that again sometime.”

“Maybe we should go on an actual date first?” she suggested. “Might be better than almost having sex in a dirty club bathroom.”

“I can’t believe we did that,” he said, unable to stifle a laugh. “I just wanted you so bad.”

“I’m pretty sure I wasn’t thinking about where we were at _all_ ,” she replied, joining in on the laugh.

He kissed her softly before asking in a serious tone, “So, you were hypnotized. Can that happen again? Are you going to be okay?”

“Am I allowed to tell you the trigger words now?” Tikki asked, still hovering uncertainly to the side. When Marinette nodded, she explained, “To snap you out of it, it’s camembert. Luckily, Plagg’s greediness saved you this time. But to put you back, the word is vermilion.”

Almost instantly, Marinette’s expression shifted to a teasing grin, and her hand slid to grip Adrien’s cock again.

“Camembert,” he said quickly. “Sorry, I don’t think I have any more left in me.”

“That’s…weird,” she said. “I’m aware of what’s going on, I’m just so—well, _horny_ that I don’t care!”

Adrien kissed her forehead. “I promise, I won’t be using that on you,” he murmured. “But it’s good to know how to bring you back to normal.”

“Well it wasn’t the _worst_ ,” she mused. “Besides, don’t you like sexed-up Marinette?”

“Oh, no, you’re definitely the hottest woman I’ve ever seen,” he replied. “That thing you were wearing with the skirt and the stockings—please wear it again sometime. But I love you because of _you_ —my Lady is brilliant, kind, witty, and my best friend. I’m sorry I couldn’t see those same things in Marinette before.”

Nearby, Plagg pretended to vomit.

“Shush,” Tikki scolded him. “Let’s give them privacy again.”

**

_Six Years Later_

“Oh, Mister Agreste…”

Adrien glanced up from his desk to see his head of design walking into his office and locking the door behind her. He sighed. “Did Jean suggest using the vermilion corduroy again?”

“Mmhmm,” Marinette said, unbuttoning her blouse. “And it made me think, wouldn’t the boss love a little midday stress relief?”

He quirked a smile before pressing a button on his desk that changed the windows surrounding his office to an opaque white. “Let me just clear my desk.”

As he moved aside paperwork and his laptop, Marinette was busy undoing his pants and coaxing his cock to stand at attention. She licked along his shaft before taking him into her mouth, humming happily around him.

“Are you wearing panties?” he asked in a low murmur.

She glanced up at him and smiled. “Took them off in my office first.”

“Good,” he replied, patting the now-empty desk. She hopped up onto it, sitting on the wooden surface and spreading her legs wide. He stepped close to her and kissed her, one hand against her face as his other hand reached up her skirt, sliding up the nylon stocking to where it stopped at the top of her leg. His fingers kept moving, finding her pussy and rubbing her clit as she moaned against his lips.

“Adrien,” she murmured.

“Shh,” he whispered. “Can’t have the whole office hearing you.”

He loosed his tie from around his neck and held it up as Marinette obediently opened her mouth. He pushed the fabric past her lips, gagging her as she tried to whimper around it.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” he asked.

She whined and nodded eagerly. He smiled and gripped her hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk as he brought his hips forward, entering her. She kept her arms wrapped around him as he fucked her, driving his cock into her at a fast pace, trying not to drag out their midday rendezvous.

He kissed her neck as he came, burying his cock inside her as he spilled into her. She tightened around him, riding out her own orgasm.

He pulled out of her and tucked his cock back into his pants as he said, “Camembert.”

Marinette groaned as she came back to normal, pulling the tie out of her mouth. “I’m going to have to fire Jean. I think he’s doing this on purpose now.”

Adrien smirked. “Fire him? Give the man a raise.”

“Ugh, I need to go all the way back to my office to get my underwear,” she groaned. “What was I thinking?”

He opened one of his desk drawers and handed her a small bundle of fabric before quickly shutting the drawer again. “I figured it’s better to be prepared after the last time this happened.”

“What would I do without you?” she murmured as she redressed herself. “I should get back to work. I’ll see you at home.”

“I’ll see you later,” he said, giving her a soft kiss before he sat back down at his desk. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she murmured before slipping out of his office, smiling back at him.


End file.
